


We're Hope

by CrystalNavy



Series: Hero and his successor [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: She keeps his memory the only way she could. She didn't know that fate would grant her more than that.





	We're Hope

They have been completely taken by suprise. Her movements, her fighting style.....it was like they were fighting him all over again. The legendary hero of the slaves their parents had warned them about. They had thought that he was just a myth. But the girl in front of them, she had his exact moves, copied his fighting style to a T.

"Name's Koala." she smiled at them "Did I make you piss your pants yet?"

"You......Fisher Tiger....." the newest Celestial Dragon stammered "Why are you using his moves? How do you know his moves in the first place?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." she gave him a perfectly crafted poker-face

She shifted her stance, and appeared behind the teen in the flash. She leaned in.

"As for the why, you Celestial Dragons ruined our lives. You look down on us because we're different. Uncle died because you Celestial Dragons wouldn't relinquish your claim on me, forcing my village to choose between him and me." she whispered into his ear "So what better way to get revenge than using the same moves that the man you feared used?"

She began to walk away, but his next sentence stopped her dead in her tracks.

"And who is this 'Uncle' you speak of?" he demanded

She turned around to glare daggers at him with all the intensity of hot coals. The Celestial Dragon gulped. She hated it. How they acted so high and mighty, treating all those they considered beneath them like crap.

What she hated even more was how they could be so damn perceptive when they wanted to be.

And how this one had seen right through her.

-Seven years ago-

"As the inheritor of Big Bro Ti's will and his successor, you gotta learn Fishman Karate." Hack informed her "To be more specific, you hafta learn his moves. Every one of us is fighting for something they hold or have held dear in the past. You and I, we're fighting for him and his dreams, so we've gotta carry his legacy in any way we could."

The next few months were grueling and somewhat painful as Koala slowly got the hang of it. It was all worth it in the end when she defeated Hack with the same style and same movements her Uncle had used. 

"Good job. I see Big Bro Ti in you." Hack ruffled her hair in the same way Uncle used to do

"And in you." Koala smiled 

Over the years, she slowly began to mature, but she continued to call the man who first showed her kindness 'Uncle'.

"Big Bro Ti would be proud." Hack gave her a salute before leaving the room

-Present time-

"That's none of your business." Koala said in a biting tone "Why don't you Celestial Dragons crawl back into the pit of despair you crawled out from? Sabo's brother was executed because of you. Uncle died because of you. Just go away and stop causing us pain....."

"Why should we?" the teen asked in a haughty tone "The land belongs to us."

"Actually, it doesn't." Koala stated smugly "You are aware there is another claimant. Why else would you outlaw having the knowledge about the Void century? Robin told us all about it during the two years we shared together."

To this the teen said nothing, and she walked away as the winner of their battle.

So why did the victory feel so hollow?

Somehow she knew the answer to that.

-x-

She entered her room and made a beeline to the desk. There, it a secret compartment, lay her locket. She opened it. Inside was a picture depicting herself and Fisher Tiger, her Uncle, giving identical peace signs in front of the camera. She smiled a melancholic smile. That time would never return. Stupid Celestial Dragons, destroying everyone and everything good in this world.

"You haven't lost me." the wind entering her room through the window whispered "I will always be here."

And she knew what she had to do.

She climbed downstairs and moved towards the exit. She was interrupted by Hack, who looked knowingly at her. Without a word, the two partners silently left the base and headed towards the docks.

And sure enough, when they got there, he was waiting for them. He was sitting on a crate, looking at them.

"Uncle...." Koala whispered breathlessly

"Big Bro Ti." Hack glanced at the figure "Is that really you?"

"In the flesh." Fisher Tiger smiled "Every year, on the summer solstice, the barrier is brought down for a day and loved ones can see each other again. This also applies to the barrier between living and dead."

Koala and Hack let out a whoop of joy

"Now come on, tell me stories." Fisher Tiger looked earnestly at them both

And so, for the rest of the day, they regaled him with many tales. They lost track of time, and the midnight struck far too soon.

"Time's up." a disembodied voice informed

"Don't be sad." Fisher Tiger stood up "We'll have many more days to catch up further." 

He started to disappear, and he waved to them. They watched him disappear once again, and they cried. They cried like they had never cried before. The crate remained, strangely barren.

"He said we'll see him again." Koala wiped her tears

"Yes. We hafta be strong." Hack agreed

The two partners returned to the base in silence.

"What have you two been up to?" Dragon inquired

"Oh, nothing." Koala replied flippantly "Just a reunion. A reunion that was long overdue."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I expand on this one with other reunion ficlets?


End file.
